Reverie (music group)
Reverie was a Philadelphia-based jazz fusion quartet, active from 1974 through 1992. History The original group was formed by drummer Jim Miller and keyboardist Mark Knox in Indianapolis, Indiana in the early 1970s, utilizing various sidemen. Jim and Mark met saxophonist E.J. Yellen during one of their performances there and the three struck an immediate rapport. They moved to Philadelphia in 1976 to pursue their musical careers and formed an R&B/funk cover band to make a living and get involved in the Philly music scene with a master plan to eventually form a kick-butt jazz fusion band. Always on the lookout for future Reverie members, the three played with many Philly musicians - some famous, like Pat Martino, Larry Coryell, and Jef Lee Johnson. But, guitar was not the sound they were looking for and with a heavy influence from Weather Report, an electric bass player who could play swing and funk was the ultimate goal. After a few years of searching, they met Gerald Veasley - mission accomplished. This would be the core quartet that played mostly in the Tri State area in Jazz clubs, Jazz Festivals and the occasional private event. In the late 70s, the band was looking to record their first album and with budgets being tight, they decided to be a "lab band" at a recording school in New York City, The Institute of Audio Research with none other than Bob Katz as the class's instructor. During that time, they played a gig at The Main Point in Bryn Mawr, opening for Larry Coryell. Larry was impressed with the band and offered to play on the album and in early Spring 1978, he showed up at Big Apple Recording (aka, Greene St. Recording) and performed on one of E.J. Yellen's tunes, "Stop and Be Friendly." The album, pressed by Europadisk is now a collector's item, but the opening song "In Every Way" written by Mark Knox has been licensed on 3 compilations including "Gilles Peterson Digs America 2", "Urban Sound Cruise - Brazilian Breeze", a Japanese label compilation. This album was also re-released in Japan by the Nature Bliss label. The band went on to perform regularly and would eventually record 3 more albums. (see discography) Through the years, bassist Gerald Veasley became the "front man" for the group and subsequently became noticed by world-class artists like Joe Zawinul and Grover Washington, Jr., who he would later work with after Reverie had disbanded, sometime around 1992. Members Core quartet *Jim Miller - (drums, percussion) *Mark Knox - (keyboards, composer) *E.J. Yellen - (tenor and soprano sax, composer) *Gerald Veasley - (electric bass, composer) Guest artists *Larry Coryell - (electric guitar) "Stop and Be Friendly"/''Reverie - Featuring Larry Coryell'' *Stan Slotter - (trumpet, flute) Reverie - Featuring Larry Coryell *Rachelle Barns - (vocals) "Newborn"/''Watch the Skies'' *Nelson Gilfillian - (percussion) "Peace of Mind"/''Watch the Skies'' *Mark Gallen, Douglas Slick - (trombone) "Peace of Mind"/''Watch the Skies'' *Steve Garand - (trumpet) "Peace of Mind"/''Watch the Skies'' *Joey DeFrancesco - (trumpet) "Somewhere You'll Find Love"/''Tunnel Vision'' *Jef Lee Johnson - (electric guitar) "Fly Spy"/''Tunnel Vision'' Discography *1980: Reverie - Featuring Larry Coryell (LP) *1982: Watch the Skies (LP) *1986: Watch the Skies (Re-Release) (LP) *1989: Reverie - In Concert (LP) *1991: Tunnel Vision (CD) References